Another World, Another Baker Street
by btamamura
Summary: Crossover between Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes and Danger Mouse (2015). Thanks to some criminals from Danger Mouse's universe, he and Penfold find themselves in 1911 London of a new world. How to get home? Maybe Sherlock Hound and Dr. John Watson can help! Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Johnlock. Hound x Watson. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue: Not so Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They belong to their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **This is one of those fics that was inspired by a prompt on**_ _otpprompts_ _ **on Tumblr that has an OTP from one world wind up in the world of another OTP where the latter pair takes care of the former while helping them return. Considering my fics have been focused on these two series, it's no surprise this was born.**_

 _ **Because of the series I am using, I decided to try writing this in first-person, as if Watson and Penfold had written the account of the adventure. To avoid the confusion, Holmes is Hound, as he usually is in my other fics.**_

 _ **This fic contains slash; the pairs are Dangerfold (Danger Mouse x Penfold) and SHound!Johnlock (Hound x Watson). It's not a major factor in the story, though does come up now and then.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _HWDP_ _ **when it's Watson's POV and**_ _DPHW_ _ **when it's Penfold's POV.)**_

HWDP

I believe this was certainly the strangest case my good friend, Sherlock Hound, and I have ever dealt with, and that, dear reader, is no exaggeration. Ahh, but I am getting ahead of myself as always. Hound did always tell me I had an unfortunate habit of doing that. So, I shall have to start from the beginning...

It was a wintery January morning of the year 1911. Hound was lounging on the divan, plucking away at his violin while I stood at the window, just watching as London carried on business as usual. It was as I saw our dear housekeeper Mrs. Hudson leave the premises to carry out her errands that I had heard my friend's voice.

"Observed anything of interest, my dear Watson?"

I informed him that it was rather quiet outside so there was nothing to observe.

He sighed and shook his head at that response. "Oh, my dear fellow, there is always something to observe if you look with more than your eyes. You know my methods, Watson, apply them. Focus on a singular object or person and observe them with great delicacy."

I nodded and cast my gaze around to something of interest. It was then when I spotted two rather strange individuals walking down the path and stopping at our front step. "Well, I don't even think your methods would be necessary to realise the pair I just spotted at our step are peculiar."

"How so, Watson?"

"One is a white mouse with an eyepatch over their left eye and one is a brown hamster in a suit and spectacles."

Needless to say that immediately grasped my companion's attention. "A mouse and a hamster, you say?"

I was prepared to elucidate, but my words caught at the sound of the doorbell. "Mrs. Hudson left a few minutes ago. Shall I go see what they're after?"

"I'll accompany you." He rose to a sitting position and set his Stradivarius into its case. "Come, my dear Watson, I have a feeling we may be in for a most interesting day." At that, he stood and marched straight to the door of our sitting room.

I immediately followed after him, just as he'd hoped I would. "Hound, what do you suppose those rodents are after?"

He had already reached the bottom of the seventeen steps before responding that he intended to find out exactly that. Not three seconds later, he was at the front door, while I was still on the third step from the bottom of the case. Hound opened the door and looked down to see the pair of rodents I had described. "Yes, how may I help you?"

The mouse was the one to speak. "Good morning to you, good sir." His voice was charming on the ears, that of a true gentleman. "Might I enquire as to where I may find two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street?"

"That is this address."

The hamster appeared quite distressed at hearing that. "Oh, _crumbs_ , Chief! That rotter really did it this time!" The hamster's voice was much higher, though not necessarily shrill.

The mouse turned to the hamster and smiled reassuringly. "Come now, Penfold, we can get it worked out." He then returned his one-eyed gaze to my friend. "So, now that I know this is the address I was seeking, may I enquire as to the date, including the year? Also, is everybody in your world of a canine appearance?"

Hound nodded in response to the queries before answering that it was January the second of the year 1911 and that, yes, everyone in this world does have a canine appearance. He then proceeded to introduce himself. "My name is Sherlock Hound, I am a consulting detective. This gentleman here is my dearest friend and colleague, Doctor John H. Watson. Now then, why were you seeking this address?"

"Because, Mr. Hound, Penfold and I live at it. In our world, anyway."

Having piqued Hound's attention at that, the pair were invited inside. He led them upstairs to the sitting room, I followed after the hamster referred to as _Penfold_.

HWDP

"Before I can hear you two out, may I enquire as to whom you are?" Hound asked, gesturing for his newest, and quite unusual, clients to sit on the divan. He moved to sit on the armchair opposite and I took my place standing beside him. I had a notebook and pen in my paws, ready to scribe the particulars of the case.

"You may. This fellow here is my best friend and assistant, his name is Ernest Penfold. As for myself, I am known as Danger Mouse, the World's Greatest Secret Agent." I noted there was a slightly cocky tone to the mouse's voice at that last proclamation, though it seemed his hamster companion did not appear bothered.

Hound nodded in acceptance at that response. "Now then, you'll have to tell me everything that happened. Leave nothing out for even the most trivial fact may prove to be important. Both of you may fill in the particulars, or you can leave it to just the one of you. However, I am only after the facts that relate to this, so please stay on subject." At that, Hound leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes while steepling the tips of his fingers.

I quickly took the time to reassure Danger Mouse and Penfold that Hound was listening intently to what they were to say.

Penfold looked up at Danger Mouse. "Can we both tell it? _Please_ , DM?" I immediately realised _DM_ was a nickname that only those closest to Danger Mouse were permitted to use.

"Only if you stay focused, Penfold. If you should veer off-track, then I shall have to do this by myself."

"I won't, I promise."

"Very well then."

So it was, dear reader, that Hound and I would hear what could only be described as fantastical.


	2. Chapter 01: Arrival in a New World

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. Nor do I own_ _ **Star Wars** or **Planet of the Apes**_ _. They belong to their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Contains references to the**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **episodes**_ _The Inventor Preventer_ _ **,**_ _The Hamster Effect_ _ **,**_ _Mouse Fall_ _ **and**_ _Mouse Rise_ _ **.**_

DPHW

Dr. Watson asked me, Ernest Penfold, to write this out since this is everything that happened to Danger Mouse and I. I won't go over the mundane like breakfast or Danger Mouse's morning workout or how he, once again, upset the professor. So, I'll start with Colonel K's hologram projection appearing in our living room.

Erm...how does one describe a hologram to those whose technology is not as advanced? I guess...it's like a mirror image of a person but isn't solid and there is no mirror.

Anyway, the Colonel's hologram showed up with his usual precursor of "disaster, DM!"

"Oh, come now, Colonel, the milk isn't off yet," Danger Mouse remarked smoothly, as he was pouring milk into his _Danger Flakes_ cereal when the hologram arrived.

"Not _that_ , DM! I just found out that Baron von Greenback, Isambard King Kong Brunel _and_ Crumhorn the Fourth are all working together on an interdimensional doohickey that can also go through time!"

"Not _more_ time travel!" I whined. Thanks to Brunel, Danger Mouse and I have had to deal with time travel twice already, not counting how many times we had to correct each major catastrophe.

"Yes, Primfeld, more time travel."

And, _again_ , he got my name wrong!

"Don't worry, Colonel, Penfold and I are on it!" Danger Mouse grabbed his ceral, poured it into his mouth and while chewing it, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the sofa before activating that bloomin' lift that took us down to the garage. Dr. Watson assured me I don't need to explain what a lift is, so I won't.

Before you could sing Danger Mouse's theme, we were on our way to investigate what those three crooks were up to. Just, why were they making such a contraption? And where was our narrator?

"Penfold, our usual narrator never appears in the books, you know that. Because this is being written in first-person point of view, _you_ have the role of our narrator. Now, as for why those three fiends are building their machine, I can only imagine it is for something bad."

"As in O _h, crumbs!_ bad or _Only Jeopardy Mouse Being the Greatest in the World_ bad?" Jeopardy Mouse was the number one secret agent of the United States of America and because she and DM were tied at number one in the world, there was a firm rivalry between them.

"Did you really add her to your personal Danger Scale?"

"Yes?"

"Penfold, I'm _proud_ of you! After all, that would be the highest level, so...yes, it is definitely _Jeopardy Mouse_ bad."

I squeaked out a flurry of _oh, crumbs!_ , _oh, carrots!_ and threw in an _oh, 'eck!_ for good measure.

"Now, shush and find the coordinates on the Danger Nav! I'm transferring the location from my iPatch."

I turned on the Danger Nav...erm, that's a map that can find anything we're looking for. The iPatch is a very technologically advanced eyepatch. I saw Danger Mouse had forwarded the address he'd been given and it pinged on the Danger Nav.

"Danger route or Safe route...hmm...Danger route, of course!"

"Oh, _'eck_!" I moaned as I selected what he'd asked for, tightened my safety harness and let out a scream as we performed a triple loop-de-loop. Good thing my stomach got used to Danger Mouse's fancy flying.

DPHW

I won't bore you with the details of our flight, plus they only make me tremble to recall them, so I shan't write them. We soon arrived on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Needless to say, if anything went wrong, we'd be out of luck.

Danger Mouse hopped out of the car and stretched, inhaling a good deal of fresh air. "Although I could've done with more alligators and another deadly swamp, that was an invigorating ride."

Dear reader, _please_ do not ask.

"Now then, those fiends must be in that cave over there." He pointed to a cave that had signs posted in front of it.

The signs read _not the base of Baron von Greenback, Brunel and Crumhorn IV so don't bother wasting your time, Danger Mouse_ and _please leave bamboo outside cave and shout, from Pandaminion_. Yes, dear reader, our _genius_ villains were _idiots_.

"Come along, Penfold, the sooner we deal with this lot, the sooner we can head back home."

Home sounded good, so after I was sure the world wasn't spinning rapidly any longer and I could stand without immediately faceplanting, I climbed out of the Mark IV Danger Car. Yes, it's a car, it was in flight mode earlier.

"Right, let's be off." Danger Mouse boldly led the way while I not-so-boldly followed right after him. "Stay close, Penfold, there may be traps set up on the island."

DPHW

Danger Mouse asked I skip ahead since there were no traps on the island and he hates being reminded of how boring it was. " _Honestly_ , they couldn't even make the effort for a classic pit or hidden net. Noooo, they had to leave everything nice and _safe_!" he grumbled as we reached the mouth of the cave.

"Maybe they are saving the best for last?" I suggested in hopes of cheering him up.

"That would be lovely..." With a sigh, he activated his iPatch's heat signature scanner. "Ah-ha! They're a little further into the cave. I can see all six of them."

"Six? Let's see, so that's...Greenback, Nero, Stiletto, Pandaminion, Brunel and Crumhorn. Wait...where's Dawn?" Dawn being Crumhorn's daughter who also happened to be a villain. I later found out she was causing trouble back in London, but Danger Moth took care of that.

"Penfold, _shush_. Come on and watch your step." Not even one second after he said that, he tripped a blaring alarm before we both fell into a dark and scary pit.

"Satisfied, Chief?" I'll admit I had let some sarcasm colour my query.

"Penfold, _shush_!" He was, but he was trying to concentrate and would rather have done so without my snark. "Ooh, very ingenius. There is absolutely no way to gain traction while climbing out, so even if I were to use my Danger Grappling Hook, we'd still struggle to get out."

"Oi, Barone, it-a worked!" a voice cawed in glee. That mix of Cockney and bad Italian could only belong to Stiletto!

"Just as I suspected it vould," a raspy, wheezy voice that made Darth Vader's voice sound clear in comparison responded. Honestly, Greenback should invest in some lozenges. And no, I will not explain who Darth Vader is, it is a reference to something of our time and you wouldn't understand even if I tried. Unless you're reading it after Darth Vader became known to the worlds.

I've just been asked by Dr. Watson to please leave out further references of such unless they are included in dialogue.

A net dropped over us, bundled us together more than our blankets do at night and then lifted us out of the pit. A gas was sprayed into our faces and everything suddenly went dark.

DPHW

I woke up sometime later. Danger Mouse, having more resistance to knockout gases than I do, was already awake and trying to break through the chains binding us.

"Well, this is just _great_! I _told_ you to take down that sign!" Crumhorn was yelling at Pandaminion.

"But, it was _Brunel_ who told me to put it up," Pandaminion replied, obviously missing the point.

"I didn't tell you to put up the one about _bamboo_ , you nitwit!" Brunel screeched.

Greenback didn't seem too pleased at Brunel insulting his henchman. "Brunel, you vill remember only _I_ may insult my minions. Even if he truly _is_ a nitvit."

"Don't panic, Penfold, I'll have us out of here in a minute," Danger Mouse whispered. While I normally had a lot of confidence in him, I'm willing to bet those chains had been made out of unbreakium, meaning not even his strength would be able to snap the chains.

"Oi, they're awake!" Stiletto called out. Huh, so he was standing beside me the whole time.

"Excellent. They need to be to test out our latest experiment," Crumhorn chuckled maliciously. "No better guinea pigs than a mouse and hamster. Brunel, choose a time and dimension for them...and make sure it is not the _Planet of the Apes_."

"But, that place is far supewior to this world!" Brunel protested.

"I already told you there is to be no monkey business if we want to take control of the worlds."

Danger Mouse frowned. "You _fiends_! Just what are you planning?"

Greenback almost launched into a typical bad guy speech about what they planned to do, but he was stopped by Crumhorn. No doubt about it, dear reader, that Crumhorn was the smartest and deadliest of our foes. I mean, he once tried to kill me though Danger Mouse was about to take the hit and then he teleported away without us quite realising so we thought he was dead when really he was in darkest Africa completely naked and inflicted with amnesia.

I've just been scolded again. I'll stay on topic.

Anyway, Crumhorn laughed and told Danger Mouse he wasn't going to find out so easily this time.

"It's weady!" Brunel called out.

"Pandaminion, pick up ze Vhite Blunder and Hopeless Hamster and srow zem into ze machine!"

Pandaminion did as ordered. He picked us up and literally threw us into a compartment of the machine. The door shut and the chains around us dropped.

"I have to praise your remote-controlled locking chains, Brunel. Now, Crumhorn, vhere are zey being sent?"

Crumhorn looked at the screen. "Ohh, I quite like that idea! Activate the Transporter... _now_!" He slammed a paw on a big, red button which must be the one for activating the machine and then we fizzed out, hearing him calling that he hoped we liked the world of dogs.

Then, everything started going black but the final words I heard were Danger Mouse calling for me to hold on.

DPHW

That time, I took a lot longer to come to. Come to think of it, I must've hit my head when we were thrown into the compartment. At least they had the decency to send us somewhere other than the same island.

"Penfold, thank goodness you're awake," Danger Mouse murmured as he helped me sit up and wrapped his arms around me. "Judging by the chimes of Big Ben, you've been unconscious for five hours."

It wasn't so much the amount of time that got my attention, but what Danger Mouse had said first. "Did you say _Big Ben_?"

"I did. We're in London...though, it's not the same London we know and love."

I had a look around and saw what he meant. "It looks like...out of a history book."

"There is more than that, Penfold. The numerous passersby have all had a distinct appearance to them."

"What...do you mean?"

"They looked like dogs. _Only_ dogs. There were no rodents or cats or insects or birds. Just dogs." He finally pulled back from the embrace of relief, got to his feet and helped me to stand. I was a little shaky at first, but soon regained my bearings.

"What should we do?" I noted he hadn't relinquished my paw and was quite okay with that.

"We should try finding our home. Though...I doubt it's _our_ home in this world. Hopefully, the residents can help us sort everything out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if this is truly another time, then judging by the attire of the citizens that passed us, we're surely in the same time as when Sherlock Holmes was in practice. This world might have their own Holmes."

I walked alongside Danger Mouse as we followed a route we knew well to the address we normally called home. Well, you already know what happened upon our arrival, we met this world's version of Holmes and Watson, though _Holmes_ was _Hound_ instead. Anyway, dear reader, I filled in the particulars, so the story will now go back to Dr. Watson.


	3. Chapter 02: Hound's Biggest Case Yet!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _**Contains a reference to the** Danger Mouse (2015) **episode** Mouse Fall **.**_

HWDP

I don't think I need to describe just how well Hound handled the story the pair had relayed to us. I, however, was not so fast to believe such a fantastical narrative that seemed more like the tale in a book children would read. "Hound, this just sounds a bit too farfetched to believe. I mean...a machine that can travel through time and other dimensions? Why that's just preposterous!"

"I'd normally concur but cannot for one reason, Watson; they are right in front of our eyes. As impossible as this situation may be, we already have evidence that it is not entirely improbable."

"Even so, Hound..."

Danger Mouse let out a sigh. "I had feared that to be the reaction. However, I had used my iPatch to take shots of the machine and the fiends responsible for it to serve as evidence at the trial after they'd been apprehended." It is important to note, dear reader, that I heard it as _eyepatch_ but know the correct term thanks to Penfold's previous chapter and have written it as such in my final copy.

"DM, you can't print them here," Penfold had pointed out.

Danger Mouse sighed again, though with a little less patience. "That's what the projector is for, Penfold, remember?" He stood up, moved to the window and drew the blind. "I need to save power so I can't use it for long. I ask you both please focus intently on what I have to show you." He moved a few feet from the window and waited for us to stand either beside or behind him. He reached up to the eyepatch, appeared to press a button and then used his voice. " _Activate iPatch: Hologram Projection. Photo #865_."

I could not repress my gasp of awe at the picture that appeared on the wall in front of us. A quick glance at Hound told me his jaw had dropped slightly but he quickly closed it and instead raised his right eyebrow.

"That machine is what brought us here. The fiend at the controls is Isambard King Kong Brunel, an eccentric inventor. The toad is Baron Silas von Greenback, his main desire is to rule the world. Finally, the one who was most excited about our being sent here is Augustus P. Crumhorn the Fourth. Needless to say, he is the worst of the bunch who will do absolutely anything to get what he wants, whether it's buying out a company or attempting to murder someone."

Hound had clearly finished making his observations of every single detail in the image because he'd told Danger Mouse he could turn off the projection.

Danger Mouse did so by simply reaching up and switching off the iPatch. He then returned to the divan and comforted Penfold who appeared upset.

Hound returned to his armchair. "Now then, I've heard and seen all of the particulars, yes?"

I quickly raised the blind, allowing sunlight to fill the room again, then I moved back to where I was standing previously.

"You have. We have explained everything that mattered and you've seen the machine for yourself. Now. I know you'll more than likely charge a fee, but at the moment, we don't have anything on us. We make it a point not to carry expenses on us in the event we are knocked unconscious and left stranded somewhere."

Hound smiled gently. "For a case as intriguing as this, money is no matter. I shall waive the fee if you can guarantee a case neither I nor Watson shall ever forget."

"I'm a _mouse_ from another _time_ and _world_. Of _course_ I can guarantee it. Very well, Mr. Hound, you have a deal."

They shook paws on it, though I noticed the arm around Penfold's shoulders hadn't moved from the spot, even though Penfold was appearing a little more calm. There was something more to their relationship, I was certain of it.

"One more thing. I am unsure how it is in your world and time, but here...a relationship such as yours is considered illegal. Watson and I have nothing against it, but it is only fair to warn that you try to keep it within these walls. Never reveal any of it in public or you'll be in trouble."

Ah, so I had suspected right.

Danger Mouse shook his head. "Even though it's not illegal in our England, Penfold and I do take precautions in public as it is still dangerous to reveal our true relationship. Civilians being against it is one matter, but it's the villains who would take advantage of it that we really need to watch out for. Even if they already know Penfold and I are close, they only believe it as simply best friends."

"Very good. Well then, when Mrs. Hudson returns from her errands, we shall have to arrange for you two to stay here. If you have no money of your own, you cannot stay in a hotel and it is against my policy to force clients into the streets."

I took that opportunity to lean down and whisper a suggestion into Hound's ear.

He nodded before looking up at his newest clients. "Watson made a fair suggestion of you two staying in his room. Because of your relationship, you should not have an issue with sharing a bed."

Danger Mouse also nodded. "That's fine, but if we are to keep our relationship a secret..."

"Mrs. Hudson would be supportive and understanding."

"You can guarantee that?"

"Of course. I speak from experience."

It appeared the truth had come out. Yes, dear reader, Hound and I were also in a forbidden relationship. That is why this had not been granted publication until long after we'd departed. I had not mentioned this fact earlier as it wasn't important to the story. However, since you are now aware, it shall be mentioned where appropriate.

"As I said though, it must be arranged with Mrs. Hudson."

HWDP

Upon her return, Hound and I quickly informed Mrs. Hudson of our clients and their situation. The lovely soul she was, she was very accepting of the idea of two guests and agreed to waive their rent since they were temporary. So it was that we spent the rest of the morning moving some of my more important and personal belongings into Hound's room, where I would be staying. Following that, Hound and Danger Mouse headed out, more than likely to where Danger Mouse and Penfold had first arrived in our world.

Penfold had stayed behind with me and expressed that he had read the stories of his world's Dr. Watson which served to inspire him to become a biographer of Danger Mouse's greatest adventures. It was that conversation that had inspired I request his assistance in writing this latest tale; of course, he happily complied.

As we compiled notes and information thus far, our companions returned. Hound appeared a little frustrated, yet I could also see that glimmer in his eye that shows he is truly excited about following up this new case. "No clues left behind?"

"None, my dear Watson. The transfer between worlds was very clean. I had asked Danger Mouse if they had arrived in the machine or if it had simply teleported them. I was informed it was the latter."

"Yet, you don't truly seem bothered by that fact."

"It is troublesome to not have more data, however...I have a feeling we're in for a _very_ exciting time."

I couldn't hold back a grin at that remark. It always brought me a sense of delight to see Hound so very passionate about his cases, especially the ones he knew would be worth the final result.


	4. Chapter 03: Sharing Rooms isn't Easy

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Contains references to the**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **episodes**_ _High School Inedible_ _ **,** Masters of the Twystyverse **,**_ _Mouse Fall_ _ **and**_ _#Sinister Mouse_ _ **and a reference to my**_ _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ _ **fic**_ _Hope_ _ **.**_

HWDP

Dear reader, if you have shared rooms with someone, I am certain you understand that there may be conflict. Well, considering how impulsive one of our guests was, I am afraid conflict was bound to happen.

After Hound and I had conversed about his excitement for his newest case, I heard a low moan coming from Penfold and Danger Mouse enquiring to his condition. Of course! Penfold had mentioned he was certain he had been injured when he was thrown into the machine. I should've examined him sooner!

I made my way to the divan and asked what was ailing Penfold. He replied that his head was aching, and while my examination confirmed a lack of concussion, he certainly did have a lump where his head had made contact. The poor chap was experiencing a minor headache. I confirmed it was safe for him to lie down and have some sleep if he needed to.

"Mm. I think I will." He looked up at a very obviously concerned Danger Mouse. "I'll be right, DM. A bit of a nap should help."

"Here, I'll carry you there." Danger Mouse scooped little Penfold into his arms, holding him with compassionate tenderness. He excused himself and Penfold before leaving the sitting room.

Hound was leaning on the windowsill, his arms crossed. "Diagnosis?"

"A bit of a bump on the head that will go down in a day or two. A minor headache is to be expected and it can be remedied by sleep. Mr. Penfold shall recover in no time at all."

"What have you observed about our current company?"

"The same you already have, Hound. That they not only love and trust each other, but they can't stand the very thought of losing the other."

"You have missed something."

"I have?"

"They have already had experiences that almost resulted in them losing each other, hence their desperation to have it never happen again. It is a feeling I can relate to all too well." He stood erect and stepped over to me, placing a paw on my abdomen.

My gaze softened as I looked up at him, knowing exactly of what he was speaking. There was a time, dear reader, that you may or may not recall, during which I had received a bullet to the abdomen during the _denouement_ of a case. Though, as you know from reading this, I had survived, it was a moment that had haunted Hound since.

"Just as I'd be lost without you...so would Mr. Mouse without Mr. Penfold."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, of that I promise you."

" _John_..." He whispered my Christian name in such a soft tone, I couldn't help but shiver.

I needed to stay focused, so I quickly brought us back to the original discussion. "How did you observe they had come close to that loss?"

Before he answered, he tenderly pressed his nose against mine. He pulled back and dropped his paw. "Earlier when Mr. Mouse had mentioned the lengths one of the criminals, a Mr. Crumhorn, would go to, Mr. Penfold appeared greatly distressed. Mr. Mouse was quick to comfort him; the embrace he gave him was one to reassure that he hadn't left and would not be leaving him anytime soon. Mr. Penfold calmed down before giving him a look that promised likewise."

The sitting room door opened and Danger Mouse entered. "Well, Penfold's settled in comfortably, it's a shame he doesn't have his teddy bear with him."

"You're not joining him, Mr. Mouse?" I questioned. "After your adventure, you must be fatigued as well."

He dismissed my concerns. "Not in the least, I feel ready to take on anything else the day throws at me!"

Why did those words make me worried? I didn't understand then, but would understand later. Again, I am getting ahead of myself.

"Ooh, a chemistry set! I have been meaning to practice my chemistry. Might I use it?"

Hound nodded. "But, if you are only practicing, I shall have to supervise."

"That's fair."

HWDP

I am certain, dear reader, you are aware of how I tend to feel about Hound's experiments. If they don't explode, they give off the foulest of odours I'd had the misfortune of filling my nose...and I've been at war, mind you! But, it was at that moment I actually wished for those experiments, compared to what Danger Mouse had been responsible for.

"What did you mean you needed practice?" Hound had asked as he set up his chemistry set.

"Well, in a world lacking the high-tech gadgets of mine, I'll be needing some sprays and splashes to slow down any fiends that should attempt to chase us down. But...chemistry had never been my strong suit and I was always told just how much more I had to learn. It would help keep the professor's feathers from being ruffled."

"The professor?"

I was watching from my vantage point. Normally, I wouldn't have to observe, but that was because Hound knew what he was doing...even if an explosion happened here and there. However, Danger Mouse admitted to being a novice and I wanted to be ready should a doctor be required.

"Mm. Professor Squawkencluck. She's the one responsible for most of my Danger Gadgets, including my iPatch. She has proven to be a worthy asset to our agency and all of England."

"Don't pour that so quickly!" Hound exclaimed, reaching for a beaker filled with...I couldn't tell which chemical, but it was blue.

Danger Mouse either ignored Hound or simply didn't hear him, so he continued pouring the blue liquid in with the yellow powder. If we were talking of colours, it would've simply made green. But, because we're speaking of chemicals, what was produced was fizzing foam.

Hound looked very wary at that stage. "Quick, add two drops of this, and no more."

Danger Mouse accepted the vial but poured the lot in.

Hound actually appeared frightened by that stage as he turned to tell me to get out of the room and not permit anybody entry, no matter what happened.

I did as I was ordered, a good soldier always knows to follow orders, and just as I shut the door, I heard a loud explosion. No, not just heard. I felt as it moved the door. "Let me know when it's safe!" I called out, just as Penfold emerged from the current guest room.

"I heard an explosion! What happened?"

"It'll be alright, Mr. Penfold. Mr. Mouse was experimenting with some chemicals and failed to follow Hound's instructions."

Unfortunately, my words weren't as reassuring as I'd hoped as the poor hamster had gone pale. I almost thought the poor fellow was about to fall into a dead faint, experience a cardiac arrest, vomit, or all three at once.

"Mr. Penfold?"

"Let me _in_! _Please!_ I _have_ to know if he's _alright_! _Please!_ "

"I can't. Hound is in there with him, he'll make sure he'll be alright."

"DM should _never_ be allowed near chemistry sets! He _barely_ passed Science a few years ago because he simply relied on pouring things into the same beaker, not caring if they should mix or not!"

"Barely passed...? A few years ago? Mr. Penfold, are you not adults?"

"Yes, but while we were on a mission at a school, DM had to get a passing grade because he'd failed in school. Never mind that! DM! Are you alright? DM! Doctor Watson, _please let me in_! I have to go in there!"

"Hound made me keep everyone out until he called me back in."

" _Please!_ I _can't_ stand out here while there is _every_ chance I could _lose_ him! Not _again_!"

I wasn't surprised to hear Hound had been correct in his observations once again.

"It's alright, Watson, the fumes have cleared and we're both alright! You may allow Mr. Penfold to enter!" Though it was muffled, I'd recognised Hound's voice.

No sooner had I stepped aside than Penfold had made a mad dash right into the room.

I calmly followed and approached Hound while Penfold was cursing out Danger Mouse for giving him such a fright. "You're both truly unharmed?"

"As you were leaving the room, I found cloths we could use for face masks, handed one to Mr. Mouse and pulled him away from the chemistry set. Neither of us were harmed in any fashion."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that..."

Loud wails filled the room. They were coming from Penfold as he clung to Danger Mouse. Oh, the poor fellow really was more frightened than suspected.

Danger Mouse had picked him up and was holding him close while whispering numerous apologies and assurances.

"Well, that settles that. Mr. Mouse, you are _not_ permitted to touch my chemistry set," Hound remarked. His relief had given way to frustration at just how callous Danger Mouse had been.

Danger Mouse only nodded as he continued trying to reassure his distressed partner.

HWDP

We didn't have such repeated calamities, much to our sanity's relief. Of course, I do remember once dinner had rolled around, Mrs. Hudson was asking our guests if they had allergies or food they couldn't eat for personal reasons.

"Chicken, pork and mackerel are foods we can't eat. Otherwise, Penfold's allergic to mangoes; I have no allergies," Danger Mouse responded in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Not that I am ignoring your feelings on the matter, but may I please enquire why those specifically?" Mrs. Hudson asked in an understanding tone.

"It would make us very uncomfortable. We have friends who are a chicken and a mackerel, and there is a piglet in our agency as well. While there are non-sentient chickens, fish and pigs in our world, actually knowing the sentient ones just makes it more than a little awkward."

Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened in understanding before she nodded kindly. "In that case, I shall refrain from preparing any dishes that include the above or anything that is connected, such as eggs. Are there any personal preferences?"

"I'm highly fond of cheese and Penfold enjoys jam sandwiches."

"Very well then. If you'll excuse me." At that, Mrs. Hudson left the room.

While I felt mild disappointment at the knowledge I'd be missing out on some of my favourite dishes, I could understand just how Danger Mouse and Penfold felt. If we were to eat any of the meats they'd mentioned, we may as well be eating their friends. I know I wouldn't feel comfortable if anyone was eating the meat related to someone I was fond of.

Danger Mouse cleared his throat. "Terribly sorry if that inconveniences you."

Hound waved his paw dismissively. "It is perfectly understandable."

"So...since you currently have no clues, what do you intend to do?"

"All we can do is wait until something suspicious happens. Until then, there is not much else to be done. As I have often told Watson, I can't make bricks without clay."

"Erm...what does making bricks have to do with getting us home?" Penfold asked. He appeared much calmer than earlier in the afternoon, though he refused to leave Danger Mouse's side for anything.

"It's an expression. I am unable to solve this mystery without any data to go on. Yes, you have both told me everything I need to know. But, I need physical evidence of the events that have transpired. Not a photograph, but a piece of the machine or something that would give a sign the criminals had followed you here." Hound took some shag out of the persian slipper by the mantle and stuffed it into his pipe.

"Ah."

I voiced my enquiry as to if Hound believed that the three responsible for sending our current guests would follow them.

"It can't be claimed for certain as of yet, my dear Watson. However, simply sending their adversaries to another world would not be enough. Especially, if you can recall, they claimed sending them here was simply to test their machine." He struck a match and put it to the bowl of his pipe, lighting the shag tobacco. He shook the match to extinguish the flame then threw it into the fireplace.

"Wait. I know you wanted to hear everything related to this situation, but I just thought of something from another of our adventures that might help," Danger Mouse voiced. He then spoke of a world called the _Twystyverse_ , a universe that is parallel yet opposite of their world, mentioning that Baron von Greenback had intended to try taking over that world.

Hound sprung to his feet. "Of _course_!" he exclaimed, starting to pace around the room. "You had mentioned that Baron von Greenback had a desire to rule your world. If he had a machine that would allow him to enter all of the worlds that existed, then of course he would use it to try to take over all of those as well! Our world would be among them!" He turned to me. "Watson, don't forget to document my moment of foolishness, you have my express consent."

"Hound, you're not a fool for not realising it sooner. You were missing that piece of data, and as you have said many times, you can't work without it." I stepped in front of him, taking hold of his paws and willing for him to calm down.

He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Yes, you're quite right. However, we can now confirm they shall indeed come to this world. However, the question is when."

Well, dear reader, that question would be answered a lot sooner than either of us anticipated.


	5. Chapter 04: The Game is Afoot!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** ** _Polly is from the_** _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ ** _episode_** _The Blue Carbuncle_ ** _._**

 ** _Contains references to the_** _Danger Mouse (2015)_ ** _episode_** _Mouse Fall_ ** _and my_** _Danger Mouse (2015)_ ** _fics_** _More Than One Kind_ ** _and_** _Children of Mercy_ ** _._**

HWDP

Early the next morning, Mrs. Hudson knocked on the sitting room door. "Mr. Hound, Doctor, there is a visitor who wishes to speak to you. I have a feeling it may be connected to your current case."

Hound directed Danger Mouse and Penfold to stay put while informing Mrs. Hudson that our guest was welcome to enter.

"Come on in, dear," Mrs. Hudson was saying to the individual standing beside her.

Imagine our surprise when our visitor appeared in full. It was little Polly, you may recall her from the case of the Blue Carbuncle. Polly had grown a few inches since we'd last seen her, and her face was appearing more feminine. However, she still preferred to wear boys' clothing and, as with last time, had her teddy bear Stuffins in her arms. "Why, Polly, it's such a delight to see you!" I greeted jubilantly.

"Indeed. I must say this is a pleasant surprise," Hound added, smiling warmly.

Polly beamed as she entered the room. Mrs. Hudson had excused herself and shut the door. Polly quickly regarded we weren't alone. "Mr. Hound, who are these blokes?"

"Polly, these are our current clients, Mr. Danger Mouse and Mr. Ernest Penfold. Mr. Mouse, Mr. Penfold, this young lady is Polly, we'd helped her during a past case."

Danger Mouse had nodded in acknowledgement and Penfold waved, but neither said a word. I wasn't sure if Hound had picked up the same feeling I was from the pair; it was almost as if the sight of Polly brought them a feeling of melancholia. But, whatever for? Well, we later learned the truth, but I shall explain it as it happened.

"Now then, Polly, what brings you here so early in the morning? While you are always welcome here, this is a queer time of day. Has something occured?"

Polly nodded. At Hound's request, she sat on the armchair, squeezing Stuffins. "I saw somethin' strange in the sky when I got up this mornin'. It was like some flash of light. It was there one second and then gone. But, then somethin' else appeared. It was very strange."

"What was it, my dear girl?"

"Some _big machine_!"

Danger Mouse perked at hearing that, though he stayed silent.

"A machine, you say? Did you get a good look at it?" Hound asked of Polly.

She nodded. " It wasn't far from where I live so I got a real good look from my window. But, it only gets weirder. There was a toad and a crow and a monkey and a doberman and a panda what came outta it."

Hound frowned and turned to Danger Mouse. "Those are the individuals responsible for your arrival in this world?"

Danger Mouse nodded firmly. "They figured out how to bring the machine with them."

"When it was safe, I grabbed Stuffins and hurried here. I knew they were up to no good, but didn't know what they had planned. What if they meet with that 'orrible professor?"

I winced at the very notion.

"Mr. Mouse, Polly, you'll have to come with me so we can conduct further investigation! Watson, you and Mr. Penfold stay here. If Lestrade should arrive, you know where to lead him. Until he does, stay where you are, understood?"

I nodded. However much I enjoyed joining Hound when it came to a case, I had my duty here to help keep Penfold safe and only join the action once Inspector Lestrade joined us.

"You'll be careful, won't you, DM?" Penfold asked in a quiet voice.

"Mr. Hound will keep me from acting rashly, I'm sure of it," Danger Mouse reassured.

"Still...Greenback and Brunel are bad enough, but with how dangerous Crumhorn is...I mean...he once almost killed you while trying to kill me! If it wasn't for the teleporter..." There were tears in Penfold's eyes as he spoke of what was obviously a traumatic experience for the pair of them.

Hound led Polly out of the room which granted Danger Mouse and Penfold a small window to express their affections. As Danger Mouse wrapped his arms around Penfold and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead, I turned away and instead focused on my morning paper.

"Doctor, please keep Penfold safe while I'm gone," Danger Mouse requested of me.

"I shall do my utmost," I responded.

"Watson, take care of yourself as well, I know your old wounds are causing you some minor upset this morning," Hound voiced, poking his head through the open door.

I nodded and offered reassurances I would before he, Polly and Danger Mouse departed. As the door closed, I turned my attentions to Penfold. "Hound won't let anything untoward happen."

Penfold nodded and sighed. "I do trust Mr. Hound and I know DM can take care of himself, but..."

I folded my paper, rose to a standing position and slowly made my way to the divan, where Penfold was currently sitting.

"I came so close to losing him...and then last year we lost Emma and..." He let out a quiet sigh and bowed his head. "Even though none of them were responsible for our losing Emma, now that young Polly is involved, this just might bring everything back for DM."

I felt it may be best for Penfold to clear the air on that concern, so I asked if he wouldn't mind sharing who Emma was.

"Emma White was an orphan we had to protect from Greenback last year. She was eight years old and was always carrying her doll Lucy with her. Despite everything that had happened, from losing her mum to cancer to her father being murdered to her being a target, she was still someone who saw the world in a positive light. At one point, Greenback's henchcrow Stiletto caught Emma and I and used us as leverage to get Emma's father's research."

"His research?"

"He was working on finding a cure for the cancer that took his wife. Criminals wanted to sell it on the Black Market and insisted he hand over his formula, even if it wasn't complete. They left Emma an orphan and for three months, she was living on the streets, up until Greenback went after her, figuring she had her late father's research. He was right, her father had hidden it in her doll. But, Professor Squawkencluck removed the research materials upon discovering where they'd been hidden."

"So, if Mr. Mouse refused to hand over the research..."

"Greenback would've killed Emma and I. If DM tried to trick him, he would've revealed our relationship to the world."

"How did he learn of it?"

"It turned out his pet caterpillar, Nero, was spying on us for a few days. DM, the professor and Danger Moth worked out a plan to rescue Emma and I, keep the research out of Greenback's fat fingers and prevent him from revealing our relationship. The next day, Emma was taken to a Children's Home. I had wanted to adopt her, but because DM knew she'd be raised by a nanny like he was since we're hardly home, he felt it would've been better to give her a chance to have another family. He regrets that decision and holds himself accountable for what happened."

Penfold then proceeded to inform me that a few months later, she was adopted by someone who claimed to be raising children with loving care, but instead tortured them, made slaves of them and murdered them. After some time, Emma had tried to escape, but due to her physical state, she collapsed on the road where Ms. Danger Moth had found her. Danger Moth had taken Emma to the hospital for immediate care. During her stay, her memories of the time under the not-so-loving adopted father had been grasped by an invention of the professor. What Penfold hadn't witnessed had been even worse than what he had already shared with me, dear reader, and though you have read of gruesome details in accounts of some of the cases I'd worked on with Hound, I am afraid those paled in comparison to what young Emma had witnessed and endured. That same afternoon, Emma had succumbed to her condition and tragically passed away.

Well, it was no wonder why Penfold and Danger Mouse had been silent and withdrawn when they first saw Polly!

"So. Now you know, Doctor."

I could only smile in sympathy as I anticipated the next words to flow from Penfold's mouth. "We all handle trauma in different manners. You are not silly or foolish to feel the way you are." I hadn't been sitting, so I moved to my desk and selected one of the leather journals. I extracted it from the shelf and returned to Penfold's side. "This is my account of when Hound and I met Polly. I want you to read the last-third, if you please."

"The last-third?" He accepted the journal and opened it to where he had been directed.

I watched as he read what I'd scribed, regarding his eyes widening in understanding. I knew exactly what he had read, dear reader, the same words many of you had. "Hound had to reassure me following that I was not at fault for Moriarty capturing her."

"DM really needs to read this as well. I often have to tell him he was not to blame for what happened to Emma."

HWDP

Mrs. Hudson entered the sitting room, in her paws was a tea tray with our elevensies. I moved to offer my assistance, but she politely declined. "There is also a telegram for you and Mr. Penfold," she voiced, setting the tray on the table before reaching into the pocket of her apron.

I accepted it and offered my gratitude for that and the tea and crumpets she had brought in. I opened the telegram and read it. I immediately recognised the code Hound and I had worked out. "Mr. Penfold, we can't wait for Inspector Lestrade now, Hound has asked us to meet him outside within the next few minutes."

Penfold nodded, quickly collected a couple of crumpets and started making his way out of the sitting room.

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Hudson, the tea will go to waste."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I had figured that you two would have to leave, that's why I had prepared crumpets. Don't forget to take some to Mr. Hound and Mr. Mouse."

I nodded and took a few crumpets before following Penfold.

HWDP

We were barely outside when Hound's Benz pulled up on the curb. Polly was not in the automobile, though Danger Mouse was perched on the back.

"Polly is in the custody of Scotland Yard as her home and ours are currently not safe. Inspector Lestrade will be here momentarily to escort Mrs. Hudson there," Hound explained as I climbed in. I handed him a crumpet which he accepted with a nod.

"Is there room for Penfold in the vehicle?" Danger Mouse asked.

Considering Penfold was more diminuitive than Polly, and she was able to fit between Hound and I, I reasoned Penfold could fit. I shifted over so I was beside Hound, then Penfold squeezed himself in.

"Oh, crumbs, I wish this had a seatbelt..." Penfold had murmured before passing Danger Mouse a crumpet.

"Don't worry, Penfold, I won't let anything happen to you," Danger Mouse assured as Hound started to drive.

"So, what is this all about anyway, Hound? Did something happen?" I questioned.

Hound nodded. He had a fierce glint in his eyes. "Mr. Mouse identified the criminals, but that wasn't the worst of it."

"What was then?"

" _Professor Moriarty._ "


	6. Chapter 05: Investigation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** _ **Contains references to the**_ _Danger Mouse (1981)_ _ **five-parter**_ _The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse_ _ **, the**_ _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ _ **episode**_ _Mrs. Hudson is Taken Hostage_ _ **and my**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **fic**_ _More Than One Kind_ _ **.**_

HWDP

Needless to say, dear reader, that name brought a shiver down my spine. Professor James Moriarty prided himself on being a true Criminal Mastermind, some would even say _The Napoleon of Crime_ , and while Hound could easily match wits with him, he was still a very dangerous man. If he were to work with the master criminals responsible for sending Danger Mouse and Penfold to our world, that could only mean a calamity would befall us.

"Oh, crumbs, you don't think he's working with Greenback and all of them, do you?" Penfold asked, concern in his voice.

"There is a possibility," Hound replied.

I immediately understood the gravity of the situation. "I see! Those three and their henchmen would be after Mr. Mouse and Mr. Penfold. If they were to meet with Moriarty and agreed to combine forces, he would tell them precisely where you two could be."

"With Moriarty having once targeted Mrs. Hudson to use as leverage against us, there is no question they would do so again."

I couldn't suppress my growl as my hackles raised at the very notion. "Moriarty aside, Mr. Penfold informed me earlier of how Greenback had used him and a young girl named Emma as leverage."

"Greenback had done it more than once with Penfold," Danger Mouse whispered hotly.

"That's precisely why Polly and Mrs. Hudson need to stay in protective custody with Scotland Yard until the criminals have been taken care of," Hound concluded.

HWDP

Hound parked his automobile just outside of Polly's home, claiming it was out of sight from the courtyard the machine had arrived in earlier. "Watson, you and Mr. Penfold will be required to keep watch while Mr. Mouse and I hunt for further evidence of their being here."

Danger Mouse jumped down from his perch. "I need to save power for my iPatch, so I am unable to trace heat signatures or use it to make analyses." He lifted Penfold out and set him down carefully on the ground.

"If either of you should find something suspicious, notify us immediately."

I nodded and moved to stand by the distant alleyways of the courtyard. I took a minute to regard our surroundings. It was evident by the charred stones and puddle of oil that the transporter had indeed once been there. Where it was, hopefully Hound would find out. My ears were perked and focus sharpened. Being a soldier, it had been drilled in very early on that losing even the slightest miniscule of focus could be a fatal error.

I watched as Penfold moved to the opposite side and though it would've been smarter to conceal himself in the shadows, he stood in the light.

" _Hel-lo_ , what's this?" Hound could be heard murmuring. "Mr. Mouse, do you, by any chance, recognise this fur?"

I could hear, though not see, Danger Mouse approaching Hound. "Oh yes, I definitely recognise it. This fur belongs to the baron's pet caterpillar Nero. And look at this! A crow's feather which surely came from Stiletto!"

"Neither you, nor Mr. Penfold, lost any fur during your transportation, correct?"

"Correct. However, it's the time of year when Nero sheds his fur and Stiletto more than likely had this caught in the door."

"Chief! Mr. Hound!" I heard Penfold abandon his post, jogging to our companions. "I found these on the ground near where I was keeping watch!"

"Well done, Penfold! I'd recognise that ring anywhere, that belongs to Greenback!"

"And there is no question this monocle belongs to noneother than Professor Moriarty," Hound added, his tone grim. "I fear they are, indeed, collaborating."

I picked up some sounds approaching the courtyard. I hurried to my companions, hissing that someone was coming and we had to hide. We quickly ducked into one of the darker alleyways and kept watch on who was approaching. It was Smiley, one of Moriarty's henchmen, and a crow wearing a suit and fedora. They were keeping their gazes focused on the ground.

"If we don't find the professor's monocle, 'e's gonna be real mad!" Smiley had uttered, a tremor in his voice.

"You think-a that's bad, the barone, he'll pluck-a me and-a roast-a me if I don't find-a that ring of his," the crow added. He didn't sound as fearful as Smiley, but his words certainly painted an unpleasant image of just how cruel his boss could be.

HWDP

Five minutes later, the pair of henchmen gave up and were ready to make their way back to their bosses.

"Get ready to follow them," Hound whispered.

As soon as Smiley and Stiletto had extracted themselves from the courtyard, the four of us hurried to Hound's automobile and piled into it.

Hound started the ignition and slowly drove forward with every intention of following the henchmen. Hopefully, they would lead us right to the machine and the gathering of master criminals.


	7. Chapter 06: Disaster! Peril!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** _**Contains references to the**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **episodes**_ _From Duck to Dawn_ _ **,**_ _The Hamster Effect_ _ **and**_ _Mouse Fall_ _ **, the**_ _Danger Mouse (1981)_ _ **five-parter**_ _The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse_ _ **, the**_ _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ _ **episode**_ _A Small Client_ _ **, my**_ _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ _ **fic**_ _Hope_ _ **and my**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **fics**_ _More Than One Kind_ _ **,**_ _Children of Mercy_ _ **,**_ _Troubled Time_ _ **and**_ _Never Want to Lose You_ _ **.**_

HWDP

We were going along at a snail's pace first, but then Smiley led Stiletto to a horse-drawn dog-cart. We were able to pick up speed at that rate, though still had to be cautious neither of them realised we were following them.

"Professor Moriarty, Baron von Greenback, Brunel _and_ Crumhorn the Fourth...could there be any worse combo...?" Penfold moaned.

Danger Mouse sighed. "We should thank our lucky stars Count Duckula isn't with them. It's bad enough he wants to be regarded as famous in our world, imagine if he'd spread his horrible performances to other worlds...they'd utterly collapse!"

"Mr. Mouse, this is _no_ joking matter," Hound scolded.

"I'm being dead-serious. Count Duckula is a vegetarian vampire duck who wants to make himself the most famous being in our world. One of his current incarnation's earliest plots was hypnotising his audience and turning them into literal vegetables to get them to watch his ridiculous show."

"Hmm...they're leaving the city...just where is their hideout this time?"

An idea came to mind and I voiced that surely they would be in an industrial area, for where else could they keep such a machine hidden without drawing suspicion?

"Well done, Watson, that has to be it!"

I smiled at the praise. "Well, it's not like Moriarty hadn't done that before. He would've known an ideal area and directed the others to take the machine there."

"But, what about Stiletto and that other bloke?" Penfold asked.

"Moriarty and Todd, another of his henchmen, would've gone ahead, but he had Smiley, the one you saw, stay behind to find his missing monocle. As for your criminals, when the baron noticed his ring was missing, he'd had Stiletto stay behind, entrusting him and Smiley to find their way to their hideout. Smiley would've had prior knowledge to the location," Hound reasoned.

"Makes sense to me!"

HWDP

After a half hour, we found ourselves in the countryside. Smiley had steered the cart onto a side road.

"DM, do you think you have enough power to see if your iPatch can spy a large, industrial shed down that road?" Penfold asked.

"I need to save it for our climactic battle. But, I can try a very quick glimpse."

Hound pulled over so Danger Mouse could see what he needed to clearly.

He reached up and hit the button, switching on his iPatch. " _Activate iPatch: Distance Scan. Track any large buildings._ " There were some soft beeps that sounded from the device as it lit up. After two seconds, he switched it off once more. "There is a large building down that road, it would be perfect for concealing the Interdimensional Transporter."

"For now, let us go and investigate. Once we have the data, we can inform Scotland Yard," Hound voiced, restarting the ignition and driving down the same road Smiley had steered onto.

HWDP

It was another ten minutes before we could see the large building. There was a smaller one next to it, more than likely the living area. I could only hope no poor souls found themselves forced out of their home.

"You need not fret about that, my dear Watson, that old house has been abandoned for twenty years. It is the perfect hideout for criminals for that very reason."

Hound had eased one of my concerns at least. But, dear reader, we would soon have more to worry about. For there was an incident that occured during our investigation. Once again, I am getting ahead of myself.

Hound pulled over and we all pushed his car behind the large shed. "Are there any windows?" Danger Mouse whispered as we snuck around the perimeter.

Hound shook his head. "However, there is a skylight. There is a grappling hook and rope in the car that we can use, but the chances of the hook making too much noise aren't slim." He closed his eyes and puffed at his pipe. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, beaming in satisfaction at finding an old ladder lay in the grass nearby. He tested its sturdiness and nodded in satisfaction that it wouldn't snap under our weight. "It has aged, but is still sturdy. We can use this to climb to the roof."

The four of us quietly and cautiously erected it, leaning it against the shed and clambered up it, being sure to mind our steps. Hound was the one to lead the ascent, then Penfold, Danger Mouse and finally, myself. Once on the roof, silent as the grave we tiptoed to the skylight. Being careful not to cast shadows, we kept our eyes and ears open while keeping out of view.

"There's a hole in this panel," Penfold hissed, grabbing our attention. We'd all moved closer to the broken panel and found it was much easier to hear the discussion from inside.

HWDP

"You fool, Stiletto, how could you have not found my ring?" a toad had demanded. That had to be the nefarious Baron von Greenback.

"Lucky for you I carry spares, Smiley," Professor Moriarty had added as he reached into a case.

"Baron, Professor, I do believe we have bigger concerns than lost accessories. If they couldn't be found in the courtyard, then there is no question that certain individuals had found them." A doberman had made that remark in a smooth voice. I looked to Danger Mouse and saw him mouth the name _Crumhorn_.

"Wight! So now Danger Mouse and your meddling detective know we are here, Pwofessor!" a monkey screeched. Process of elimination concluded he was Brunel.

Moriarty glared at Smiley and Stiletto as he demanded to know if they had been followed. While both of them denied it, our very presence proved otherwise.

"Hey, Professor, is it just me, or is it gettin' too cold in here?" That voice belonged to Todd. He'd glanced up at the skylight and frowned. "There's a hole in the skylight! It looks like we're expectin' more snow tonight, it could damage the machine!"

Much to our dread, Moriarty ordered Todd to do something about it instead of making complaints. We had to descend from the roof posthaste!

Hound, Danger Mouse and I had made it and were about to hurry to the car, but a shriek from Penfold caused us to pause in our tracks. We hurried to hide, knowing nothing could be done if we were all caught. From our vantage point, we could see that Todd was about to climb up the ladder just as Penfold was on the third-to-last rung.

"Oi! Who are you and what are you doin' here?" Todd demanded to know.

Penfold's cry had brought out the criminals and it was all Hound and I could do to hold Danger Mouse back.

"Well well, if it isn't little Penfold. And where is Danger Mouse, hmm?" Crumhorn asked smoothly.

Penfold decided to try deceiving them and claimed he had woken up to find himself in the area but Danger Mouse was nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately, they didn't believe it for a second. Stiletto and Todd had tackled Penfold, bound him up and carried him inside while Moriarty and Crumhorn discussed luring us to their hideout. "After all, this little chap just so happens to be _very_ precious to Danger Mouse, and I doubt your adversaries would allow him to come on his own. So, an exchange is in order; our freedom for the Hopeless Hamster."

"Mm, yes, I quite like that plan! Very well, Mr. Crumhorn, I'll write out the telegram."

"How do you know they aren't here?"

"Oh, I suspect they are. But, Hound is no fool; he'd know to keep well out of sight, even if it means sacrificing that little pest. So, instead of wasting valuable energy trying to track him down, we may as well just send a message to Baker Street with our demands."

Danger Mouse was scrambling fiercely, he wanted to escape Hound's grasp and rescue Penfold, even if it meant endangering all four of us.

Hound slapped a paw over Danger Mouse's mouth, preventing him from saying anything. He whispered for me to hurry to the car, grab our emergency tow rope and bring it back immediately.

I knew what Hound had planned. I also knew Danger Mouse would absolutely despise us for it, but we had to get him out of the area without drawing any attention. I sprinted to the car, grabbed the rope and returned, binding Danger Mouse with it.

Hound picked Danger Mouse up and carried him to the vehicle, sat him in the passenger seat and started the engine. I climbed onto the back just seconds before he drove off.

HWDP

By the time we had arrived back at Baker Street, Danger Mouse had turned red with rage. "You'd better have a room I can destroy right now or I just may turn my rage upon the pair of you!" he growled.

"Mr. Mouse, we understand how you feel, but if you had given away our position, none of us would've been able to save Mr. Penfold," Hound reasoned in a firm tone. "You need to remember to use your _head_ on the field, not your _heart_."

"You don't have to worry about that because if something happens to Penfold, my heart will be too broken for use."

I frowned in concern. "For now, Mr. Mouse, we have to wait for them to send word. Once they have, we'll go right to Scotland Yard for back-up. There are far too many for us to deal with." I released him from his binds. "Come on inside, we'll regroup and you'll be able to focus." I offered to assist him with stepping out of the vehicle, though he slapped my paw away instantly. I honestly couldn't blame him for such a response, I fear we may have betrayed his trust.

HWDP

Our home had not been invaded while we were out, much to our relief. Danger Mouse sat on the divan, he was still fuming over having to leave Penfold to the mercy of his captors.

Hound moved to sit beside him, but thought otherwise at the last second, instead sitting on the armchair opposite.

"This will be the _third_ time Greenback has used Penfold for leverage, the _second_ time Crumhorn threatened his life because he knows how dear Penfold is without knowing the _true_ depths and the _second_ time Brunel has interfered with our lives. Did you know Brunel once made it so Penfold and I had never _met_? Or that Greenback once threatened to _kill_ Penfold if I failed to collect certain ingredients for him? Or that Crumhorn..." His voice choked.

I quickly realised what he was about to say. "Crumhorn once tried to kill Penfold, you tried to take the hit instead."

"Penfold told you of that..." Danger Mouse was trying to repress his anguish, though the tears shining in his visible eye were showing his failure to accomplish that. "Even years later...I still have nightmares of something happening..." He lifted his right paw and covered his eyes. "I just... _I can't lose him._..Penfold has been my _best friend_ for so many years, I've _loved_ him for so long. We're _engaged_ to be wed in the future...I've _seen_ what life is like without him in it, I _refuse_ to live it again."

I heard Hound rise from the armchair. He crossed the floor to the divan, crouched and placed his paws on Danger Mouse's quaking shoulders. "I am going to tell you what Mrs. Hudson told me the night I feared I would lose Watson. Don't give up hope, keep faith that all will be well."

"Hope gets us nowhere." He lowered his paw, revealing the tears running in rivulets down both cheeks. "I encouraged Penfold to keep hope for Emma to recover while trying to hold onto it myself. She died the next afternoon. What use is hope?"

"Mr. Mouse..."

"When it's Greenback, Brunel _and_ Crumhorn, how can I have _hope_ that Penfold will be alright? _Neither_ of them care what should happen to others unless it benefits them! Greenback was going to use a cure for cancer as leverage for world domination and Crumhorn doesn't care who's under his feet, he can afford the legal bills." He shook his head. "And now that they have joined forces with _Moriarty_...there _is_ no hope..."

"Is that how you would want Mr. Penfold to hear you speak if he was here right now?" I demanded to know. It would have to be up to me to get Danger Mouse to snap out of his mood. I remembered when I lost hope, it often happened on the battlefield. But, falling into despair did naught for those who needed me. So, I summoned my most authoritative tone; I wasn't _Doctor_ Watson, I was _Major_ Watson. "He needs you to buck up your chin and face forward, not wallow in despair while claiming all hope is lost! He is depending on you to save him, so that you two may return to your world and resume living your lives the way you had been! You say you're to be wed someday? That won't happen if you aren't capable of finding the strength to face forward, charge towards your foes, strike them down and set him free!"

He turned a steely glare in my direction. "You make it sound like it's that simple."

"Because it is! I have fought in a war, I know what true hopelessness and despair looks like. You at least still have a chance!" Inhaling to calm myself, I added, "Mr. Penfold spoke _highly_ of you yesterday while we got to know each other. He told me that you always came through, no matter what. If he saw you speaking of how you feel hopeless about saving him, he'd be very disappointed. You can and will save him, we'll be beside you the whole time. Scotland Yard will assist in taking care of the criminals, we'll continue to be your allies until the very end."

Hound nodded. "Just as Watson said, we are your allies. You are not alone in this. We'll assist in every way we can."

Danger Mouse sighed and reached up to wipe his eye, then his cheeks. "You're right. I'm sorry I lost myself there. It's just..."

"I understand. Just as I can't bear losing Watson, you can't live without Mr. Penfold." He gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before standing upright and moving to the window. "You are the sort to act rashly, even when logic must be applied. If we gave away our position earlier, all of us would've found ourselves in a great deal of danger. I assure you that I am also unhappy about our having to leave Mr. Penfold behind, and after this is over, you may take it out on me as much as you desire."

Danger Mouse sniffed. "No. I have no right to take anything out on you. You're absolutely right. I've actually had to be accompanied by a fellow agent for fear I would let my emotions take control over my actions, something very risky on the field."

"Another agent, you say? By any chance, are you speaking of the one named _Danger Moth_?" I questioned.

He nodded twice. "Since you know about Emma, you must know of when Danger Moth and I had to rescue her and Penfold. Did Penfold ever tell you of our mission to take down Jonathan Baker?"

"No, never even heard that name."

"He was the _monster_ responsible for the deaths and serious abuse of orphaned children, among which was Emma. Professor Squawkencluck was concerned I would fail to comply to protocol and torture the fiend before murdering him in cold blood. As much as he deserved it, I wasn't going to. Still, Danger Moth volunteered to accompany Penfold and I on the mission to ensure I did not suddenly lose my composure. Ohh, how much I wanted to take down that smug sod when he decided he was going to chase down the ambulances to finish off the ten we could save. He had also threatened the lives of my good friend and dearest beloved, so I kicked his gun away and knocked him unconscious. Oh, I do wish I was able to wrap my paws around his thick neck and squeeze the final breath from him as he pleaded for mercy; I so wanted to make him feel at least a little of what he'd put innocent children through. But, I held back."

"Did you express your violent thoughts to Danger Moth?"

"Yes. She understood how I felt, believed it was the least of what that _monster_ had deserved, but still made certain that I didn't breach conduct."

"I empathise with your thoughts, Mr. Mouse." Hound had turned away from the window, shooting me a quick glance before focusing his attention on the quietly fuming rodent. "As you already know, I once almost lost Watson during the _denouement_ of a case. If it hadn't been confirmed that the criminal had been killed instantly by Watson's bullet, fired due to his finger being on the trigger when he was shot, I would've stormed right to wherever the _Yarders_ were keeping him and killed him myself." He let out a soft sigh. "Vengeance wouldn't have achieved anything though. I would've been charged with murder instead, and while I do understand your justified fury towards the one responsible for young Emma's death, as well as many other children, it wouldn't have brought any of them back."

"I know. That's why I forced myself to focus. Penfold and I love Emma much like if she was our own daughter, so her loss has been most painful for us. Understanding we'd be in no condition for any missions, we were granted bereavement leave for as long as was required. Thankfully, we had Danger Moth and the professor to see us through and after a few months, we were back in action."

Hound was about to say more, but his left ear twitched and he cast a surreptitious glance out the window. "Hm? Ahh, the telegram has arrived. Watson, grab your coat and ensure you have your revolver. Mr. Mouse, you must promise you will stay focused on our task at hand, only after may you allow your emotions to take reign of your actions once more. If you are unable to make that vow, then you are to remain here." He moved to the hatstand and plucked off his thickest coat.

"I promise. You've heard me state that I can do so, however peeved I am."

Hound nodded and departed from the sitting room just as the doorbell sounded.

"You might want to quickly wash your face too, Mr. Mouse. It won't do for them to see you were affected," I advised.

Danger Mouse nodded, rose to his feet and followed Hound's previous steps out of the room.

I made my way to the desk, opened the top left drawer and drew out my old service revolver. That weapon has proven invaluable on some of our more perilous adventures. I quickly checked to see it was loaded and satisfied with the result, then I, too, left the sitting room, grabbing my warm winter coat on my way out.

HWDP

The three of us had a rendezvous right by the front door. Hound looked up at Danger Mouse and I, his gaze sharp. "We have no time to send a telegram to Lestrade, we shall have to stop by Scotland Yard on the way. The criminals have changed their location once more. The address is familiar and only provokes caution from me." He handed me the telegram and I saw exactly why he was so concerned. "Our only comfort is knowing that the airfield will be free of civilians today." Hound led us out the door and right to his treasured automobile.

"Why the airfield?" Danger Mouse asked as he climbed on the back.

"Due to the hangars, we would have to split up to search, meaning more chance of springing traps or being caught outnumbered. It also means that Mr. Penfold may find himself in more danger than we thought." Hound climbed into the driver's seat while I manually started the ignition, turning the small wheel at the back of the vehicle. Once it was running, I hurried to jump into the passenger seat and we were on our way.

HWDP

Our first stop was at Scotland Yard. Hound had Danger Mouse and I wait in the car while he dashed inside, presumably to inform Lestrade of the current developments.

"There's something I'm wondering. Even if it is just us three, we could still take down all of the fiends. So, why is Mr. Hound insisting the police get involved?" Danger Mouse asked me.

"When you deal with those three and other criminals in your world, do you take them to gaol?"

"Yes. We have the authority to sentence them to prison."

"There's your answer. You don't have the authority here and while Hound and I assist those who uphold the law, neither of us has the authority to make any arrests. We need Lestrade and his men for that. Besides, Hound likes solving cases for the thrill of it, as well as because of his sense of justice. He doesn't ever claim credit for it though, he's content to just have _The Yard_ take the credit."

Hound sprinted out of the building. "Inspector Lestrade is rounding up his finest men and shall meet with us one hundred yards from the airfield." He practically leapt back into the driver's seat and we were off once more. "Now, let us be off and deal those criminals swift justice!"


	8. Chapter 07: Double Danger

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Contains a reference to my**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **fic**_ _Compassion for a Criminal_ _ **.**_

HWDP

As had been arranged, the numerous police wagons parked by the rendezvous point. If the situation weren't so dire, I would've laughed at the befuddled expressions that appeared on the faces of Inspector Lestrade and his finest constable at their seeing Danger Mouse for the first time.

"Mr. Hound, you know we don't normally allow other civilians to take part in an investigation," Lestrade spoke, giving Danger Mouse the once-over with his sharp gaze.

"No, I am well-aware of that, Lestrade, but Mr. Danger Mouse isn't just any ordinary civilian. Apart from being my client, he is also a top secret agent in his world. Most of the criminals that we must face are those Mr. Mouse has apprehended on many occasions," Hound responded.

"I hate to break up this lovely tea party, gentlemen, but Penfold is in danger right now and I would very much prefer we not stand around when we could be rescuing him," Danger Mouse voiced. Certainly, he looked ready to dash in and sacrifice himself in order to save Penfold, he was trembling where he stood, his body was tense.

"Quite right. Lestrade, you'll be with the three of us. As for your officers, they should split up and investigate. As soon as they spy Moriarty or any others who should not be here, they must immediately signal us."

Inspector Lestrade crossed his arms, none too pleased about being given orders. However, he turned to his men and echoed what Hound had said. He turned back to Hound. "How many exactly are we dealing with?"

"There will be four henchmen this time. Aside from Todd and Smiley, one of the criminals from Mr. Mouse's world also has two; a crow named Stiletto and a panda aptly named Pandaminion. The leader of the pair also has a pet caterpillar named Nero whom Mr. Mouse has informed me can also be quite a hazard."

"A...caterpillar?"

"The same size as a standard pet cat. Now then, there are three other nefarious criminals to watch out for. The toad, Baron Silas von Greenback, is the aforementioned leader. The monkey, Isambard King Kong Brunel, was the inventor of the machine responsible for us all being here. The final is a doberman by the name of Augustus P. Crumhorn the Fourth," Danger Mouse filled in. "If you should find a hamster in a blue suit and wearing spectacles, do not harm him. He is Ernest Penfold, my assistant and their current hostage. In fact, I'd prefer to be informed immediately when he's been found."

Lestrade nodded as he absorbed the facts presented to him. Even I was able to deduce the workings of his inner-mind and I am sure he was having a debate as to if he was at the point he'd require admittance to Bedlam. Nonetheless, he had decided to heed the words of my companions, and we covertly made our way to the airfield. Sirens and bells were silent, not a word was spoken.

DPHW

As with the explanation of how DM and I arrived where we had, Dr. Watson asked me to fill in the particulars of my time as a hostage if I didn't terribly mind. Well, it wasn't a pleasant time, but since I'm safe and it is always best to get this stuff off one's chest, I agreed to it.

Where should I start though? Oh, right. I had been escorted into the large shed by the smallest of Moriarty's henchmen...Todd, I believe. He had a pistol to my back, which only served to make my legs feel much like wobbly jelly. To my surprise though, Stiletto came forward and approached Todd.

"I am-a familiar with-a this pest, I can-a deal with-a him," he'd offered in a cold voice.

Todd shrugged. "I'm fine either way. Just make sure he doesn't escape or it's my head."

"I ain't-a stupid."

The feel of the pistol no longer poking into my back was a welcome relief. I looked up at Stiletto.

"Right, come along and don't-a you try the funny stuff."

I nodded and walked beside him. I knew that if I tried to run away, Todd and Smiley would only fire their guns at me and when I was caught, I'd only cop harsher treatment.

Stiletto had led me to an old, wooden chair. "Sit-a down with-a your paws behind-a your back."

I followed the commands and within a minute, Stiletto had bound me with a rope.

"If I didn't-a have to obey the orders-a, I would've set-a you free," he whispered as he secured the rope.

His words puzzled me.

My face must've shown my surprise at his words because he chuckled. "After all, you did-a show me the kindness."

Ohh, that explained it. Stiletto was still grateful for that one time I decided to show him some compassion.

"Stiletto, get over here, you fool!" Baron von Greenback demanded in his raspy voice.

With a sigh, Stiletto left me to my uncomfortable seat in a lonesome corner.

DPHW

I didn't hear a lot of what they were all saying, but by the end of it, Stiletto returned to where I sat, picked up the seat and I and carried me into the compartment of the Interdimensional Transporter. I hoped we weren't going to another world again, Danger Mouse, Mr. Hound and Dr. Watson would never find us!

But, thankfully we stayed in the same world and time, we had just been sent to a different location. I was carried out of the compartment and set down in another corner. It wasn't so lonesome though, I was with parts from old airplanes. Airplanes?

"With all of these hangars, we have the _perfect_ opportunity to ambush those meddlers," Moriarty cackled as he flung his cape dramatically. Even though I was in danger, I couldn't help but think of how amazing it looked and wanted a cape of my own to fling around dramatically.

 **No, Penfold, you cannot have a cape, too dangerous for you to wear on the field. You know to heed that when even I feel something is too much of a risk.**

How did that get there? Teaches me for falling asleep at the typewriter. Anyway, Moriarty had sent out Smiley to take a telegram to London. What, was he gonna make him run there? Ah, never mind, there was a penny-farthing in the hangar. How'd that get there?

"Now then, to deal with our hostage...any suggestions, gentlemen?"

"I can cweate some explosives we can set up awound him," Brunel said proudly.

"Hmm, I like that. But, we need to do more! We need to make sure those meddlers leave us alone for good, and if that hamster over there," he gestured to me, "is as dear to one of them as Mr. Crumhorn says, then only the most dire of circumstances will evoke that response."

Crumhorn pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "The explosives can contribute, but indeed, we need more. We are on an airfield, so maybe we should strap Penfold into one of the planes and have explosives attached to it."

"Even greater, ve haff ze Hopeless Hamster in a flying plane with explosives attached to it. Zey can be detonated manually, ve'd haff ze controls. If Danger Mouse and zat Sherlock Hound don't surrender, zen ve'll blow little Penfold into even littler pieces," Greenback suggested.

Moriarty seemed like he had stars in his eyes as he turned to Greenback, so full of admiration he was. "Yes! Baron, that is absolutely brilliant!"

I was the only one to see Stiletto appeared reluctant.

Well, I can leave it here since nothing else that matters happened. Back to Dr. Watson!

HWDP

As I had previously said, we silently made our way onto the airfield. Lestrade gestured to his men to fan out while the four of us found a nook to hide in while still able to see the signals advised. If they raised their right arm and then waved it twice, it meant there was a trap or arranged ambush. If they raised their left arm and waved thrice, it meant there was nothing of import. If they raised both arms, keeping them still, it meant they found where the masterminds were. Finally, if they lifted their right arm, lowered it, raised their left arm and waved broadly just once, they found Penfold.

The officers who gave the first signal had then entered the hangars, ready to fight off the ambush.

" _Oh no..._ " Danger Mouse shakily whispered as one officer gave us the final signal before pointing upwards to an airborne airplane.

Hound, Lestrade and I followed the gaze and immediately understood why Danger Mouse was so concerned. Penfold was in the cockpit, his arms bound by rope. On each wing, there was a bomb. Penfold truly was in great peril.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an officer raise both arms.

"There's the signal we've been waiting for!" Lestrade whispered harshly before making a dash to the hangar.

Hound and I were in pursuit immediately, though it took Danger Mouse a few seconds to follow. His eye was fixed on the plane overhead.

HWDP

We burst into the hangar and saw the head criminals standing there. In Moriarty's paw was a small, black box. Just what did they have planned?

"It's no use, Hound. You'd better surrender, or that little hamster will be much smaller," Moriarty sneered.

"Just what do you mean by those words?" Lestrade asked, a growl in his voice.

Though Hound stayed silent, I could see the deadly glare he aimed at the professor.

"Well, you see, Inspector, this little box here serves as the controls for the bombs attached to the plane. I'm sure you saw it?"

"You _fiend_! You complete and utter **_fiend_**!" Danger Mouse roared, absolute fury coloured his tone.

That only served to amuse the criminals. "So, you have seen it then. Well, what will it be, gentlemen? Let us walk? Or shall you watch Penfold be blown to smithereens?" Crumhorn asked of us.

My hackles were raised at the absolute depravity of the criminals standing before us. I will admit there were many ungentlemanly words I intended to lob at them, yet I restrained myself.

"How do we know that you'd grant Mr. Penfold his life if we let you go? Criminals are not known for holding to their vows," Hound pointed out. Even his tone conveyed his tranquil fury.

"Hmm, good point. But, do you want to risk it?" Moriarty asked.

"Ah, Danger Mouse, I do advise you stand right vhere you are. It vould be very bad if ze professor hit ze button, hm?" Greenback asked, a smug smile on his bulbous face. By Jove, his voice was raspy! I was almost tempted to ask if he needed his throat examined. I say _almost_ because I was too enraged by what they were intending to do, should we fail to heed their conditions.

Danger Mouse was tense once more, his fists clenched, jaw set and promise of painful retribution in his eye. "Baron, mark my words, if any of you harm even one hair on his body, I will not show you _any_ mercy, even if you _plead_ for it!"

It was a tense stand-off. Brunel suddenly moved over to the machine and stood by what had to be the control panel. Outside, shots being fired could be heard, meaning the officers were dealing with the henchmen.

"Well now, since you will obviously be letting us go, we shan't tawwy any longer. Pwofessor Mowiarty, come to our world. Without Danger Mouse, nothing can stop us." He pressed a button and suddenly, the machine gave a flash.

The door to the compartment opened and out stepped a giant moth wearing a suit similar to the one Danger Mouse had. "I _knew_ if I stayed in that cave long enough that something would happen," she stated.


	9. Chapter 08: Yet Another Success!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Contains a reference to the**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **episode**_ _The Hamster Effect_ _ **.**_

HWDP

" _Danger Moth_? How did...?" Danger Mouse asked in confusion.

"I'm as confused as Danger Mouse, I had not set the machine to twansport anyone fwom our world!" Brunel exclaimed.

Danger Moth fluttered over the heads of the criminals and landed before our group. "You've been gone for a month, DM, so Colonel K asked me to investigate why you and Penfold went AWOL. Well, my instincts told me to stay put at the last place you'd been sent and...here I am!"

"A _month_?" Danger Mouse, Brunel, Greenback and Crumhorn all asked.

"It's only been just over four-and-twenty hours here," I spoke up.

Moriarty growled. "Enough of this chittering, we have made our demands so will you let us go or not?"

Danger Mouse looked to Hound and I, whispered something to Danger Moth and then turned to Moriarty. "We...will..."

Before any of us could blink, Danger Moth was in the air and out of the hangar.

" _ **NEVER SURRENDER TO DEPLORABLE FIENDS LIKE YOU!**_ " Danger Mouse finished loudly.

Moriarty sneered. "Then say your farewells to little Penfold!" He pressed a button on the controls and we heard the resulting explosion. He cackled in wicked glee.

Danger Moth returned, Penfold safe and sound in her arms. "Just made it."

Moriarty's cackles immediately halted. " _How on earth did you do that?!_ "

Lestrade was the one to grin as he cracked his knuckles. "Mr. Hound, Doctor Watson, Mr. Danger Mouse, I believe we have some criminals to apprehend."

Danger Mouse whispered to Penfold before stepping beside Lestrade. "Yes, some painful justice must be served."

Hound and I stayed silent, though judging by the master criminals trying to inch backwards, we must've appeared just as threatening.

" _CHARGE!_ " Lestrade cried before the four of us made a mad rush at the four of them.

Oh, it was a wild scene, far too much chaos to describe, and thankfully, none of us were injured. Moriarty received a couple of goose eggs, Crumhorn had a broken nose, Greenback's face was much flatter and Brunel was missing patches of fur. The four of them were bound by ropes, the derbies being slapped on their wrists for good measure.

Lestrade and his officers carried them out of the hangar and to a waiting wagon where the henchmen were waiting. Needless to say, it had been a job well done.

While our incredible brawl had occured, Danger Moth had removed Penfold's bindings, so it was of no surprise to either of us when Penfold ran right to Danger Mouse and jumped into his open arms.

Danger Mouse caught Penfold in a firm embrace, dropping to his knees and giving him many kisses on his cheeks as he expressed his utmost relief that Penfold was finally safe.

Hound approached Danger Moth, holding out his paw to offer a hearty shake. "Ms. Danger Moth, I presume? My name is Sherlock Hound, I, as well as my partner Dr. John Watson, have been the ones assisting Mr. Mouse and Mr. Penfold during their stay here."

She smiled and accepted the offer, her gloved hand gripping his paw firmly but warmly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hound." She then turned to me. "You as well, Doctor Watson." The shake ended and she crossed her arms before gazing at Danger Mouse and Penfold still expressing relief and affections. "These two are dear friends of mine; DM's been my friend since we were recruits in the Danger Academy and as for Penfold, not long after he literally dropped into our lives. When Colonel K informed me of their AWOL status, I admit I was very worried. I'm glad to see they were in safe paws. But...what was going on with Penfold being strapped into a flying plane that had bombs attached to the wings?"

Hound filled her in on the details, which you already know, dear reader.

She nodded. "Their depravity knows no bounds. We'll have to take ours back with us; you have enough to deal with, what with that Moriarty and all."

"Before you all return to your world, Ms. Moth, I'd like to ask of Mr. Penfold to assist with something," I spoke up.

She cocked her head, her antennae twitching. "Oh? What would that be, Doctor?"

By this time, Danger Mouse and Penfold had calmed down and, while still holding each other, joined the rest of us. The pair of them appeared puzzled as well. "What did you want help with?"

Hound was smirking, he knew _exactly_ what I was going to request.

"Mr. Penfold, there is much of the story I am unable to fill in myself. So, I would like to request your assistance in writing up an account of this case, if you please?"

Penfold nodded. "Sure thing, Doctor, I'd be more than happy to!"

Danger Moth laughed. "In that case, I can get that lot back to our world and dropped directly into their cells at Arkham Asylum."

"That would be of a great help, Danger Moth," Danger Mouse voiced.

"You may feel free to return once you have so you can assist these two in going home once they've finished taking care of matters," Hound offered.

"Of course, that sounds reasonable. But, where will I find you if you're gone by the time I return?" Danger Moth queried.

"An address you're surely familiar with. Two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street."

HWDP

We'd witnessed Danger Moth escorting the criminals from their world to the transport machine. The machine had vanished in a flash, then returned a second later. "So, from what the professor has informed me, time works differently in other worlds. Twenty-four hours here is a month in our world."

"Is she alright with you staying away for so long?" Danger Mouse asked.

"Yes, she understands. She's anticipating when we all return, so we must make sure our coordinates are to her laboratory."

At that, we all departed from the airfield, making our way to where Hound had parked. Danger Moth had advised she was content in flying instead of riding in the car. I decided to perch on the back, allowing Danger Mouse and Penfold to have the passenger seat while they still held each other. I caught a glimpse of Hound's face and found myself thinking the same he was.

 _Thank goodness everything worked out._

I started the engine and took my perch. We drove off, Danger Moth right above us the whole journey.

HWDP

Upon our return, we were greeted by Mrs. Hudson. Since she had no longer required protective custody, she was free to return home. She informed us Polly had safely returned to her residence before realising we had extra company.

Hound introduced Danger Moth and Mrs. Hudson to each other before apologising in regards to the plane that had been destroyed.

"I'll prepare some tea and hearty meals, then I'd be delighted to hear the details of this case," Mrs. Hudson responded.

"If you'd like, Mrs. Hudson, I can help," Danger Moth offered.

"I would appreciate it; thank you, Ms. Moth."

While Mrs. Hudson and Danger Moth made their way to the kitchen, the rest of us headed up the seventeen stairs and to the sitting room.

"By the way, we'll have to make other arrangements now since we have Danger Moth staying too. Penfold and I can stay in here and she can have the bedroom," Danger Mouse suggested.

"That's suitable; I will be in my bed tonight since we've wrapped up another successful case." Hound then turned to Penfold, a paw on his chest. "Though this time, it almost came with a very high cost. Mr. Penfold, I do hope you can forgive me for allowing them to take you as a hostage."

Penfold frowned. "Funny, I don't remember you handing me over and saying for them to have at it. You didn't allow it. It's like our missions back home; I know help is on the way, I just might have to wait. Certainly, it was bloomin' frightening when they put me in that plane with the bombs. But, I knew none of you would let me down. I have absolute faith in DM and though I've only known you for a day, I knew I could depend on you as well. Both of you."

Danger Mouse still refused to relinquish Penfold from his embrace. It seemed he was the one most shaken by the events of the day. "If anything had happened to you, Penfold, I..."

He nodded and nuzzled his cheek against Danger Mouse's chest. "I know, DM. That's one reason why I knew you wouldn't let me down. I love you, DM."

"I love you as well, Penfold, and when we return to our home and our own bed, I intend on expressing just how much in the most physical manner I can think of."

" _Crumbs..._ " His cheeks darkened at that.

I admit mine were burning as well.

Hound cleared his throat. "While I can understand your sentiments, it's not exactly proper to speak of such in company. Mr. Penfold, you're certain you're unharmed?"

Penfold nodded. "Aside from a gun at my back, sitting on a gosh-awful seat, being tied up and being in a plane that had explosives, I wasn't actually harmed. I might have bruises from the ropes and on my bottom from that seat, but everything else...it was just scary. I don't need first aid or anything."

HWDP

Penfold had just started to write out his account of how he and Danger Mouse had arrived in our world when a knock on the door sounded.

Hound rose from his armchair, stepped over and opened it, moving back so Mrs. Hudson and Danger Moth could enter.

"Mm, smells delicious!" Danger Mouse remarked as we all moved to sit down at the table.

Mrs. Hudson and Danger Moth joined us for dinner that evening. Our table was lively with conversation as Hound, Danger Mouse, Penfold and myself informed the ladies of the events they'd not borne witness to.

All in all, each one of us agreed that this truly was a successful case.


	10. Chapter 09: Time to Head for Home

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Mrs. Hudson was revealed to be a former aviatrix in the episode**_ _The White Cliffs of Dover_ _ **and displayed such in**_ _Disturbance, the World Flight Championship!_ _ **.**_

HWDP

Two more days had passed. By then, between us, Penfold and I had finished the main body of the account. There was little remaining, and that, dear reader, is what you are reading right now. Indeed, the moment our new friends parted ways with us.

Due to the size of the transporter, it had been kept in the hangar with a constable posted there at all times, informing pilots and technicians that the hangar was a crime scene and thus off-limits.

All six of us made our way to the airfield; Danger Moth was carrying Danger Mouse and Penfold, so Mrs. Hudson was riding in the passenger seat and I had the perch on the back. I wish to inform you, dear reader, that by this time, we'd been advised we were permitted to be less formal. Thus, the manners in which we addressed them had changed.

HWDP

We stood by the transporter. We offered hearty shakes to each of our newest friends, though Mrs. Hudson offered embraces instead. "Danger Mouse, despite the incident in the sitting room, it has been a real pleasure working with you. I had never heard of _Mouse Fu_ yet it proved to be quite efficient in taking down our adversaries," Hound stated.

Danger Mouse beamed. "Your pugilistic skills worked wonders as well. I daresay you showed Crumhorn a thing or two!"

"Quite."

"I thank you for assisting in writing up the account of this case. It may prove to be the most astounding by far," I'd remarked to Penfold.

"I was happy to help! Thanks for letting me take back your share as well!" Penfold exclaimed delightedly. "I'm debating over publishing this one, but at least this serves as a memento."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand. This may only be published long after we're all gone, if at all."

"Mrs. Hudson, it has been a true pleasure meeting yet another woman who enjoys flight," Danger Moth had stated.

"I feel much the same way towards yourself, Danger Moth. I understand women in-flight is more common in your world and time, however, in your case, it is not just mobility but your area of expertise when on missions. I wish you well. Also..." Mrs. Hudson leaned in close, whispering something that only Danger Moth could hear.

She blushed lightly and nodded. "I'll keep that advice in mind when the time comes. Thank you."

"One more thing. You may address me as _Marie_ if you'd like to."

"Thank you, Marie. I'd love to give you my real name, but I'm afraid I can't. Only a select few know it."

"I understand. Take care."

"I shall, I promise."

With our final words imparted on our new friends, they entered the compartment of the teleporter. Hound was the one to press the button. Within seconds, the machine, and our new friends, had vanished.


	11. Epilogue of Ernest Penfold

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

DPHW

Well, that's how it all ended in that London of another world and time. Danger Mouse, Danger Moth and I did arrive in the professor's lab, just as she had instructed. I don't think I had ever seen the professor as happy as when she had been reunited with Danger Moth.

The professor then informed us that the transporter had brought us back just one day after she'd last seen Danger Moth. It seemed Mr. Hound had arranged for that to happen when he set our time and world coordinates.

Danger Mouse and I left our friends to their reunion so we could hold to the vow he'd made in the other world.

"I'm glad we had that adventure, Penfold."

"How come?"

"Because we made some amazing new friends. There was Mrs. Hudson, who gave us shelter and accommodated our needs. Then there was Doctor Watson, your fellow writer, who helped me snap out of my personal depression. Finally, Sherlock Hound, the _Great Detective_ of their world who helped us return to ours."

I had to agree with what Danger Mouse had said. We did make some amazing friends in that other world. I don't know for certain if this adventure will be published, but I do know neither of us will forget it for the rest of our days.


	12. Epilogue of Dr John H Watson, MD

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _,_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

HWDP

I don't know how long the three of us stood there, silently staring at where the machine that changed our lives once stood. What I do know, however, is that even if this account truly never does get published, then at least we hold the memories of our newest friends.

Danger Moth; the second-greatest secret agent of their world, the heroine who came through in a pinch...albeit, unexpectedly.

Ernest Penfold; assistant, best friend and fiance of Danger Mouse, a fellow Boswell with a kind heart and hidden depths of courage.

And...

Danger Mouse; the number one agent of their world, who displays true courage and loyalty when it matters most.

HWDP

 **After notes:** _ **It is finally complete. This is probably my longest completed fanfic thus far! I did indeed have to make the references, they proved important for driving the characters through the plot. Aside from that, this is set in the same timelines as...**_

 _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **Dangerfold/Squawkenmoth fics, starting with**_ _Christmas Confessions_ _ **and is ongoing.**_

 _Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes_ ** _SHound!Johnlock fics starting with_** _Hope_ ** _and is ongoing._**

 _ **Yes, I did have to bring Danger Moth into it, so that was why she came in towards the climax. I didn't write the fight as I am not great at writing action scenes, so I cheated.**_

 _ **The prompt was**_ _imagine your OTP ending up in the universe of one of your other OTPs. Your other OTP finds them and gives them a place to stay while they try to find a way back home_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I do hope you enjoyed this fic of mine! You don't have to leave a review, though they are appreciated. If I may, I'd like to ask you please not flame this. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, of course.**_


End file.
